Sly Cooper Thieves in Time:Turning Japanese Treasure Locations
Treasures '''are a collectable in Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. Locations Meditation Turtle The '''Meditation Turtle is a treasure found in Turning Japanese of Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. It is worth 199 coins and has a time limit of approximately 20 seconds to be returned to the safe housebefore it disappears. The Meditation Turtle resembles a Buddha statue, sitting on its bottom, facing forward with its eyes closed. Its hands are folded inward, holding a white flower. It has three white toes on each foot and three white fingers on both "hands." The turtle has a bald head, and has a yellow-orange under belly, as well as a yellow-green shell. The base is silver with tiny bolts lined all around it. The Meditation Turtle is located near the northwest corner of the map. It is on top of a house that has a chimney stack that the Ninja Spire Jump can be used on. There is a lamp post to its left, and a tree to its right. A crane guard is stationed atop the building across from it. Gryo Slicer 2000 The Gyro Slicer 2000 is a treasure found in Turning Japanese of Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. It is worth 301 coins and has a time limit of approximately 10 seconds to get it to the safe house before it disappears. The Gyro Slicer 2000 is a handheld device with a wooden handle and crank. It has a bloated body with a floral design around where the crank attaches, and is covered with plates-and-rivets. The front is a blade housing covered with jewels that has a blade coming out of the bottom. The Gyro Slicer 2000 is located close to where the Meditation Turtle can be found. It is perched atop of a rocky spire that protrudes from the murky waters below. To get to this spot, you will need to take either one of two routes. The first route is simple and easy. Get on top of the large building in the area where there is a black, smoke-stack tower. Get on top of that, where you will need to traverse across the rope to the top of the spire. For the other route, you will need to traverse a second rope (below the first one) and make your way up the nest-holding branches that protrude from the column. Beware, however, these branches react by flinging you into the air and down into the deadly waters below if you are not careful! Jade Samurai Helmet The Jade Samurai Helmet is a treasure found in Turning Japanese of Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. It is worth 131 coins and has a time limit of approximately 35 seconds to be returned to the hideout before it disappears. The Jade Samurai Helmet is a green helmet that is designed after the common samurai helmet, or kabuto. According to the description, it possibly belonged to a great samurai hippo, who was also referenced by the Tales of a Samurai Hippo Comic. It is located in the southwest area of the map, to the east of the Geisha House on a crate. Using the Thief Costume's ability can make the run back to the safe house much easier. Golden Lion Statue The Golden Lion Statue is a treasure found in Turning Japaneseof Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. It is worth 249 coins, and it has a time limit of 40 seconds before it disappears. It is a large golden statue of a lion, featuring several geometrical shapes. To reach this treasure, you will need to use the Archer and Sabertooth costumes. Use the Archer Costume to draw an arrow to the target, then use the Sabertooth Costume to leap across the gap to the ancestor door. The Ninja Cookbook The Ninja Cookbook is a treasure found in Turning Japanese of Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. It is worth 120 coins and has a time limit of approximately 30 seconds to get it to the safe house before it disappears. It is a metallic book that features an image of a fish on the front, holding a sushi knife and wearing both a toque blanche and brown ninja headband. On the right side of the book is a clasp for holding it shut. According to the in-game description, it is Rioichi Cooper's sushi handbook, and contains many sushi recipes and secrets invented by him. The Ninja Cookbook is located on a boat on the eastern side of the map. Lucky Neko The Lucky Neko is a treasure found in Turning Japanese of Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. It is worth 145 coins, and the time limit to return it is approximately 15 seconds before it disappears. The Lucky Neko is a round golden cat with one paw raised in the air and one paw down at its side, holding a tray. It has a large smile on its face, and on its chest is a banner with "大吉" written on it, which means "excellent luck" in Japanese. The Neko is usually displayed at the entrance of shops, restaurants and other businesses as a sign of luck. The Lucky Neko is located near the center of the Japanese villagemap, atop a large stone tower with twigs holding up nests around it. Use these twigs to Ninja Spire Jump to the top of the tower, where the Lucky Neko will be sitting. If the Thief Costume has been obtained, use its ability immediately after picking up the treasure. If you do not have the Thief Costume, use the Paraglider to reach the safe house as fast as possible. Raccoon Daruma The Raccoon Daruma is a treasure found in Turning Japanese of Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. It is worth 213 coins and has a time limit of approximately 35 seconds to be returned to the safe housebefore it disappears. It is a large blue head with animal-like ears and a cream face. Blue designs cover the face, and according to the description, it may or may not be a raccoon, though it is thought to resemble one. In the lower western part of the map are several tree branches that can be landed on, allowing you launch yourself upwards. Bounce up to the cliff path and run along it until you reach another branch. Bounce again and continue on the cliff path until you arrive at a rope. Walk across and use the Archer Costume to shoot an arrow to the target directly in front of you. The treasure is in a cave at the other end of the rope. Dragon Claw Statue The Dragon Claw Statue is a treasure found in Turning Japaneseof Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. It is worth 236 coins, and has a time limit of 20 seconds to be returned to the safe house before it disappears. The statue's metal and shape make direct references to Sly Cooper's old nemesis, Clockwerk. It is found behind a door, located above a waterfall. Getting this treasure requires the usage of the Samurai Costume. Use the shield to reflect a fireball back at the door to open it. Golden Teapot The Golden Teapot is a treasure found in Turning Japanese of Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. It is worth 113 coins and has a time limit of approximately 30 seconds before it disappears. It is a teapot made of golden clay. It has a bamboo handle and has a slightly misaligned lid. It is found on the platform just beneath the west side of the building where "Photo Op" starts. Jade Peach The Jade Peach is a treasure found in Turning Japanese of Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. It is worth 151 coins, and it has a time limit of 30 seconds to be returned to the safe house before it disappears. It is peach ornament that features a large ruby within its pit. It sits on a small lily pad and has a stem of leaves swirling out from the top. This treasure is located on a large covered crate behind the building just south of Rioichi's Sushi House. Samurai Warrior The Samurai Warrior is a treasure found in Turning Japanese of Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. It is worth 228 coins and has a time limit of approximately 35 seconds to return it to the safe housebefore it disappears. It is designed to look like a stone rhinoceros statue covered in gold samurai armor and holding a gold katana, preparing to unsheathe it. The Samurai Warrior treasure is located in the southeast corner of the map, underneath a bridge. Using the Jailbird Costume, you must hit the first crate off the cliff to the left with the ball and chain, then hit the second crate back into the cave. Finally, hit the target on the treasure door to open it. Tales of a Samurai Hippo Comic The Tales of a Samurai Hippo Comic is a treasure found in Turning Japanese of Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. It is worth 145 coins and has a time limit of approximately 30 seconds to be returned to the safe house before it disappears. It is a comic book bound in wood. On the cover is a painting of the samurai hippo in a classic Japanese landscape. This treasure is located behind an Arabian door. To get to it, you must stand on top of Rioichi's Sushi House and use the Archer Costume to fire an arrow at a target. Cross the rope, and then change into the Thief Costume. To the left of the door is a switch, so Ninja Spire Jump on top of it, then use the Thief Costume's time-slowing ability. Jump towards the door, and enter it to unlock it for good and obtain the treasure. Pictures Treasures1.png Category:Sly Cooper series Category:Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time